


Morning Serenades

by sochill



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, boyfs, guitar player michael, street musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochill/pseuds/sochill
Summary: There's a new street musician outside Jeremy's job with a pretty voice and a pretty face.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	1. Emo Boy

Jeremy had been working at Target for two years. It’s not like it was his dream job, but it paid the bills and left him a little extra money for food and the occasional fun purchase or night out with friends. He walked to work. He told people it was to save the environment but really it was because it was only a few blocks away from his apartment and his car had started making a weird noise that, despite his fabulous retail pay, he couldn’t quite afford to get checked out.

Besides, it was fall. It was cool out and there was always a nice breeze. He liked walking. It was good exercise and besides standing on his feet for eight hours a day, it was the only exercise he got.

The store he worked at was in the middle of a fairly busy shopping center. The parking lot was usually packed (another benefit of walking) and people were always shoving their way here and there. There was always the slight buzz of people talking that Jeremy usually tuned out. But today there was something else. It sounded like music. And voice that came loud and clear above the others. Singing.

Jeremy pulled out his headphones; his eyes swept across the parking lot until he spotted the guy. He was standing outside Jeremy’s store, next to a microphone plugged into a little amp. He had a guitar slung across his chest that he was strumming as he sang. There were a few people standing around him. Now and then, someone would stoop down and drop some money into his guitar case. Jeremy was early for his shift so he made his way over and stood at the back of the crowd. He was a fan of live music as much as anyone else.

He could tell from his spot that the guy was pretty tall and, not that Jeremy was paying attention, he had a great smile. He was singing a song Jeremy vaguely recognized but couldn’t name. He had a nice voice. Jeremy reached for his wallet before remembering he’d given the last of his cash to the pizza delivery boy as a tip last night. He edged away from the crowd, feeling guilty.

He didn’t know why he felt so bad. Obviously, he wasn’t _obligated_ to pay the guitar guy just because he’d stopped to listen. Plus, plenty of other people had been throwing cash his way. But still, he felt like he did something wrong. Like he had to make it up to the guy.

On his lunch break, Jeremy bought a soda and took out twenty dollars in cash. He wandered outside, hoping the guy would still be there. Unfortunately, the sidewalk was empty except for the usual rush of foot traffic. Jeremy sighed as he twisted the cap off of his drink and made his way back inside. He promised himself he’d keep the cash on him in case the guy came back.

“Hey Jeremy!” Jeremy’s favorite coworker smiled as she walked into the breakroom.

“Hey Christine.” Jeremy scooted his chair over so Christine could sit beside him.

“On your fifteen?”

“Lunch.” Jeremy held up his soda.

Christine made a noise of disapproval. “Soda isn’t lunch Jeremy.”

Jeremy shrugged. “Hey, have you ever seen a guy outside playing guitar?”

“Um…” Christine tilted her head. “Like… ever?”

“No.” Jeremy rolled his eyes. “No, like outside our store. Recently.”

“Oh.” She frowned in thought. “I don’t think so. What’s he look like?”

“Kinda tall, brown hair. Pretty tan.”

“Hmm.” Christine tapped her fingers. “Yeah, I don’t think I’ve seen him.”

“Mmm.”

“Why do you ask?”

“He was out there when I came in this morning.”

Christine hummed. “Well, maybe he’ll be there when I get here tomorrow.”

“He’s pretty good.”

“Yeah?” Christine pulled her hair back into a ponytail. “I always like street musicians.” She pushed her chair back and stood up. “Well, I’m in. See you in…”

“Bout twelve minutes.” Jeremy said, checking the time.”

“Cool.” She clipped her nametag on and walked off to clock in.

Guitar guy was back the next day. Jeremy was looking for him this time and he spotted him quickly. Well, he spotted the little crowd. Today, he was playing Don’t Stop Believin. Not Jeremy’s favorite but a crowd pleaser for sure. Something made Jeremy think this guy knew exactly how to keep an audience. He was bouncing slightly as he played and a few people in the crowd were singing along. There were also quite a few more bills in the guitar case than there were yesterday.

The song ended and the guitar guy thanked the few people who walked up to drop more money into his case.

“You don’t look too happy.” He said, eyes suddenly locked on Jeremy’s. Jeremy’s whole face flushed. “Do you hate Journey?”

For a moment Jeremy thought about bolting but he still had his hand wrapped around the five dollar bill in his pocket and he _had_ promised it to the singer. He shook his head. “Don’t hate them. Just waiting for you to play something worth my money.” He held up the bill.

“Wow.” Guitar guy dragged the word out but he didn’t look angry. He was smiling slightly. “Alright then. What do you want to hear pretty boy?”

Jeremy flushed deeper. He knew that was half an insult. But it was also half something else. He shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. “Guess.”

Guitar guy grinned. “A challenge. I accept.” He plucked a few strings, sizing Jeremy up. “I think… I think you’re a closet emo.” He said firmly.

“Wha-”

Guitar guy didn’t let him finish. He launched into a strange acoustic version of Sugar, We’re Going Down. Jeremy tried not to make any expression even though the guy had completely nailed it. Fall Out Boy was probably what was paused on his headphones right now.

Guitar guy finished the song a little early and cocked his head at Jeremy. “Well?”

Jeremy stepped forward and dropped the five dollars into the guitar case. A few people applauded.

Guitar guy smiled. “Mission accomplished. Second mission, getting you to smile.”

Jeremy felt himself blush again. “I’m late for work.” He shoved through the crowd and toward the doors. He heard the guy laughing as he walked away.

The third day, guitar spotted Jeremy first. Jeremy wasn’t really sure how, but he was halfway across the parking lot when he heard it.

“EMO BOY!” Guitar guy was grinning and he abandoned the song he was in the middle of to start playing something Jeremy vaguely recognized that made him think of middle school. He grimaced.

“Please don’t remind me of being twelve.” He called once he was close enough to be heard.

“Your fault for being an emo.” Guitar guy shrugged, continuing to play. He wasn’t singing.

“Play something better.”

“Getting music critiques from someone who listens to Fall Out Boy in 2020.” He shook his head, switching to something else. Jeremy couldn’t place the new song.

“They’re still good.” He dropped five dollars into the case.

“You spoil me.” Guitar guy smiled. “I’ll have to do something extra special for you in return.”

Something about his tone made Jeremy blush. “You can play better music. What’s this pop trash?”

“It’s great pop trash thank you very much.” Guitar guy corrected. He started singing and then Jeremy recognized the song. It was a love song. He turned and walked inside.

“Jeremy!” Christine came in about an hour into Jeremy’s shift and grabbed his arm. He happily abandoned his shelf stocking duties to give her his full attention. “I saw the guy you were talking about out front. He’s really good. I gave him some money and requested something from a Fiddler on the Roof and he did it!”

“Yeah he played me some Fall Out Boy earlier.” Jeremy laughed. “You in for the today?”

Christine checked the time on her phone. “Ten minutes.”

“Cool. Tell Tim you wanna help me stock.”

Christine smiled. “Sure thing.”

Jeremy liked stocking shelves with Christine. They got along well, she laughed at his embarrassing attempts at jokes and he listened to her as she rambled about whatever hobby or piece of media was taking over her brain that week.

She was a ball of energy. She always had something to talk about and no matter what you threw at her, she had an opinion about it. Jeremy really liked coming to her when he was struggling with a big decision. She wasn’t the kind of friend to pat your back and say you should do whatever made you happy or some useless bullshit like that. No, she’d lay out the facts, tell you which choice was objectively better and why. Jeremy loved her decisiveness.

That was probably why he’d had a little crush on her when they first started working together. She trained him and he missed a lot of instructions being distracted by how pretty she was. However, before he made a move, some tall jock she went to school with asked her out. Jeremy was surprised she even said yes. But as much as he tried to hate the guy, Jake was supremely nice. Jeremy just couldn’t force himself to be bitter.

He stayed friends with Christine, of course. She was his best friend at that point. Well, to be fair, she was his only friend. He’d drifted from most of his high school friends and he wasn’t exactly a social butterfly so he didn’t have anyone he’d really consider a friend at school. His dormmate was cool enough and they hung out now and then. But otherwise, he spent most of his time alone or with Christine and sometimes Jake.

Jeremy got off an hour before Christine so he loitered around the store until she clocked out.

“Dinner?” He asked as she stuck her nametag into her pocket.

“Sure!” Christine pulled her keys out.

“Jake coming?”

“I didn’t ask. You want him to?” She was already pulling out her phone.

“Sure.” Alright, so maybe Jake was his friend too.

“Hey so, that guitar guy is kinda cute huh?” Christine asked, as she typed.

“Christine.” Jeremy fake gasped. “You have a boyfriend.”

“Duh,” She rolled her eyes. “I meant for you dummy. Don’t you think he’s cute?”

“What? I don’t know. Sure. I guess whatever.”

Christine stared at him for a second. “Smooth Jeremy.”

“What?”

“Come on.” She laughed. “Jake’s gonna meet us there.”


	2. The Not-So-Starving Artist

Jeremy used to go grocery shopping every other week. He had, at one point, created a system. He’d stock the fridge with two weeks’ worth of food and have a nice little plan for dinner every night. These days, he ended up going to the store multiple times a week, just buying whatever he needed for the next few days or whatever he ran out of the day before.

“Hey.” A voice from behind him called.

Jeremy turned. It was guitar guy. He recognized him quickly, having spent the past two weeks spending at least five minutes before work every day watching him play.

“You give me money to play emo music.” He looked happy to see Jeremy.

“You play emo music outside my job.” Jeremy returned. “What are you doing here?”

“Same as you.” Guitar guy held up a bag of chips and a package of pasta. “Beautiful and talented musicians have to eat too you know.”

“Doesn’t that go against the whole starving artist thing?”

“Aw. You think I’m an artist?” Guitar guy grinned.

“Shut up.” Jeremy went back to his browsing of cereals.

“So can I get your name?”

“Why so you can stalk me even more?”

“This is a very popular grocery store. Also, I already know where you work. If I really wanted to stalk you I wouldn’t need your name to do it.” He pointed out.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes.

“It’s a joke!” Guitar guy laughed. “I just want your name dude. Here, I’ll go first. I’m Michael. And you are?”

“Looking for cereal.”

Michael sighed. “You’re so difficult.”

“Why are you talking to me?”

Michael looked surprised. “Oh. I just thought we… sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you.” He frowned slightly as he turned to go.

Oops. Maybe that had been too far on the mean side of their teasing banter. “Wait.” Jeremy called.

Michael turned and paused.

“Sorry. That was kinda… sorry.” Jeremy shook his head. “That was supposed to be lighthearted banter. I was actually curious.”

“Oh.” Michael shrugged. “I don’t know. I just recognized you. And I wanted to talk to you. Playing songs for you is like the highlight of my mornings.”

Jeremy struggled over that for a second. He couldn’t imagine saying something like that to his closest friends, let alone a complete stranger. And the fact that a very cute guitar player was saying it to him now was even more to deal with. “Well… thanks. Uh, it makes my walk to work suck a lot less too.”

“Enough for me to deserve your name?”

“Nope.” Jeremy turned back to the cereal. He grabbed a box of coco puffs and walked down the aisle. He smiled as he heard Michael trail behind him.

“A man of taste I see.” Michael pointed to the box.

“Of course.” Jeremy was now inspecting a box of strawberries. He tucked the cereal box under his arm to make room in his hands for the fruit.

“Well, if you won’t tell me your name, will you at least tell me if I’m right about the music choices?”

Jeremy laughed. “Yeah. Freakily right.”

That seemed to perk Michael up. “I knew it. I could just see the band t-shirts and black eyeliner on you.”

“I never wore eyeliner!”

“You should’ve!” Michael laughed. “I did. It’s fun. It would look _very_ good on you.” He added innocently, turning to browse the selection of apples.

Jeremy ignored that and walked around the corner to the next aisle so Michael wouldn’t see his cheeks turn pink.

“What if I guess your name?” Michael said suddenly, appearing on the other side of him.

“What do you think I am? A fairy? No.”

“Why not?”

“Why do you want to know so bad?”

“Because,” Michael said like it was obvious. “How can I ask you on a date if I don’t know your name?”

Jeremy tripped and nearly dropped his groceries. Luckily, he recovered very gracefully, despite what Michael’s laughter would imply.

“Sorry.” Jeremy straightened up. “I don’t date people like you.”

“People like me?” Michael mocked. “What’s that supposed to mean? Hot?”

Jeremy snorted.

Michael continued to follow him down the aisle. “No really. Tell me. Because I know it’s not because I’m a boy.”

“I could be straight.” Jeremy said, offended.

Michael scoffed. “Okay.”

“I could.”

“Sure!” Michael held his hands up. “But then this would be a little strange.” He tapped the bisexual flag pin on Jeremy’s jacket. Shit.

“Okay fine. I’m not straight.”

“Shocker.”

“Asshole.”

“So what’s wrong with me then?” Michael pressed.

“I didn’t say anything was _wrong_ with you. Geez.”

“You said you don’t date people like me. So what’s a person like me?”

“You know.” Jeremy waved his hand. “Boys who play music on the street and flirt with people to get more money from them.”

“You think I’m scamming you for money right now?” Michael laughed, hard. “Dude, you work a minimum wage job and you had to seriously debate about whether or not to get off brand cereal. I think if I wanted money I could pick a better target. Pun intended.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. Not that Michael was wrong. “Whatever. I’m just not interested.” Not true. But dating wasn’t exactly Jeremy’s strength, and Michael was cute and funny and he could sing and he was interested in Jeremy. And… what if Jeremy said yes? And they dated and then Michael realized he didn’t like Jeremy nearly as much as he thought he would. So no. Jeremy would refuse his offer so that they could keep flirting before work and apparently, at the grocery store.

“Fine. But you have to admit you don’t have a reason.”

“Why are _you_ interested? You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know you like emo music.” Michael smirked.

“Real stuff.”

“Hello? What do you think the first date is for genius?” Michael crossed his arms. “I think you’re cute, and I like how stubborn you are. So I’d like to take you on a date to get to know you.”

“Too bad.”

“Come on. How much money have you given me in the past two weeks?”

“I don’t know.” Jeremy paused to peruse the juice section. “Fifteen? Twenty bucks?”

“So let me repay you for your generosity by using that money to buy you dinner.”

“You don’t need to repay me.” Jeremy glanced at him. “I give you the money in _repayment_ for the music.”

“So let me play you more music then!”

Jeremy grabbed a bottle of juice and tried to balance it in his arms. Michael held out a hand and Jeremy gratefully passed the bottle to him.

“Thanks. But still no.”

“Fine.” Michael huffed. “You expect me to just follow you around and hold your groceries after being cruelly rejected?”

“No.” Jeremy adjusted his grip on the loaf of bread that was slipping out of his hand. “You can leave if you want.”

“Maybe I will.” Michael said. But he grabbed the loaf of bread and kept walking with Jeremy anyway.


	3. Rainy Days

It was pouring on Thursday. Which mean Jeremy had to decide between walking in the rain or risking his car breaking down. He figured the noise his car made wasn’t _that_ bad. It was probably nothing, actually. So he drove. Magically, the noise seemed to have disappeared. Jeremy knew he’d made the right choice by ignoring it.

Michael was pressed up underneath the awning of the building, singing You Are My Sunshine. There wasn’t much of a crowd today, no one wanted to stop in the rain. There was also no mic or amp today, which could probably also be attributed to the rain. Michael smiled as he spotted Jeremy.

“There’s _my_ sunshine. Any requests for me today Pete?”

Jeremy frowned. “Pete?”

“Well, since you won’t tell me your name. I had to come up with something.”

It clicked in Jeremy’s head. “Pete like Pete Wentz?”

“The one and only.” Michael was still strumming. “What can I play for you today?”

Jeremy shook his head. “I’m late.”

“Can’t stop for one little song?”

“Nope!” Jeremy called as he jogged toward the front doors.

Michael shrugged and turned toward the woman who’d tossed a few dollars into the case.

It continued to rain that week so Jeremy continued to drive to work and Michael continued to throw stranger and stranger names at him each morning. He, apparently, was not deterred by the rain.

“Good morning Bartholomew.”

“No one’s been named that in a hundred years!” Jeremy called. He was the only one hanging around Michael that morning. The cold and the rain kept people indoors and then rushing to their cars.

“Then tell me what they are named these days!” Michael called back, still playing some jaunty tune Jeremy couldn’t name.

“Kevin.”

Michael wrinkled his nose. “No. You’re not a Kevin.”

“Christopher.”

“Nah.”

“Chad.”

“I _really_ hope you’re not a Chad.”

Jeremy laughed. “Then guess something better.”

“Mmmm.” Michael squinted at him as he strummed. “Brian.”

“No.”

“Leonard.”

“Nope.”

“Ryan!”

“I have to go to work.”

“You said that five minutes ago.” Michael pointed out.

“Yeah.” Jeremy shoved his hands in his pockets. “So now I _really_ have to go to work.”

“So go.” Michael smiled, playing louder.

Jeremy dropped three dollars into the guitar case. Michael saluted him in thanks and then started singing loudly as Jeremy walked into the warm store. He knew it would’ve been easy for Michael to walk into the store and read Jeremy’s nametag if he really wanted to. But Jeremy was glad he didn’t. Not because he actually thought Michael was a stalker, he just liked the game they were playing.

He had a short shift that day. Four hours with one fifteen minute break. The rain had only gotten heavier as the day wore on. He could tell by the progressively more and more soaked customers that bustled in. He clocked out as soon as the clock read 12:30 and was about to race across the parking lot to his car when he caught sight of Michael. He had his hood pulled over his head and he was holding one hand up to shield his eyes from the rain. And really, Jeremy could’ve left him there. He didn’t owe Michael anything. They weren’t even really friends.

“Michael!”

Michael turned. He waved when he saw Jeremy.

“Do you need a ride?” Jeremy called.

Michael looked like he was going to say something but he stopped. He looked out toward the flooding road. “That would be great.”

He hurried over to Jeremy and they ran to the car. Michael shoved his guitar case into the back seat and then got in the front.

“Where to?” Jeremy asked, starting to back out.

“Pine Street.” Michael said, pulling his hoodie down.

“Oh.” That was near Jeremy’s own street. “You live in those apartments?”

“No. There’s this nice box on the side of the road.”

Jeremy turned to stare at him.

“Yes the apartments!” Michael shook his head. “God you really think I live in a box? Like a cartoon?”

“Oh! Okay well you- shut up.”

Michael laughed. “Can I play music?” He pointed to the aux cord.

The drive wasn’t really long enough but Jeremy nodded anyway. He was curious what Michael would play.

Michael opened Spotify and scrolled for a minute before picking something. Jeremy heard the sound of soft guitar. It sounded familiar and it took Jeremy a minute to realize it was only familiar because Michael played it sometimes.

They only got through two songs before Jeremy was pulling up to the curb.

Michael held out a ten dollar bill. Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

“Gas money.” He explained.

“Oh.” Jeremy shook his head. “No don’t worry. I live like two streets over.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Alright.” Michael pocketed the money. “Thanks for the ride…” He squinted at Jeremy. “Isaac?”

“Not even close.”

“Dammit.” Michael sighed, getting out and pulling the back door open. “I’ll get it one day.”

“Sure you will.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Jeremy watched as Michael jogged across the sidewalk and unlocked the building’s front door.

Christine and Jeremy had the same shift the next day so they carpooled to work. As they were rushing across the sidewalk Michael called out to them.

“Musical girl and emo boy!” He grinned. “My two favorite employees.”

“Good morning Michael!” Christine waved.

“Good morning.” He gestured to Jeremy. “You two are friends?”

“Mhm.” Christine nodded, looping her arm through Jeremy’s. “Besties.”

“Excellent. What’s his name?”

“Huh?” Christine frowned. “His name’s-”

Jeremy put a hand over her mouth and dragged her toward the store. “Goodbye Michael!”

“Cheater!” Michael laughed.

“What the hell Jeremy?” Christine shoved him away laughing as they got inside.

“He’s not supposed to know my name.” Jeremy shrugged. He realized too late that he was exposing their flirting to Christine who would bring it up every day until Jeremy either made a move or died.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. It’s just a thing we’re doing. It’s fun.”

“It’s flirting.”

“It’s not flirting.” Jeremy rolled his eyes as he punched in the code for the break room.

“It’s totally flirting. He’s so into you.”

“He’s not- shut up Chris.”

“What? Are you trying to tell me you’re _not_ equally as into him?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Christine snorted. “Okay.”

“I don’t like him! I barely know him!”

“Uh huh.” Christine winked. “Sure.”


	4. Radio Silence

The next morning Michael wasn’t there. It wasn’t a big deal. Jeremy wasn’t scheduled until 11 so it was entirely possible he’d just missed Michael. Or maybe he was sick. Or maybe he just had something else to do.

But Jeremy thought about it all day.

And then he thought about it some more the next day when Michael still wasn’t back.

And then it had been almost a week and for some reason, Jeremy was going crazy with worry about this guy he hardly knew. He drove to Pine Street and then he just sat there in his car because what the hell was he supposed to do? Run up and down the halls, asking for Michael? Find him and explain that he’d come to expect seeing him every day and he was freaking himself out thinking about why Michael wasn’t there anymore.

A knock on his window made him jump so hard he elbowed his door. He rolled down the passenger window so Michael could lean in.

“Who’s the stalker now?”

“It’s not stalking if you told me where you live.”

“That’ll never hold up in court.” Michael shook his head. “What are you doing here?”

“Where have you been?”

Michael grinned. “Did you miss me?”

Jeremy blushed. “No. I was just concerned because you disappeared all the sudden.”

“Uh huh.” Michael smirked. “Sure.”

“Why were you gone?”

Michael shrugged. “Personal stuff. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” He smiled a little. “I’m fine. Thanks for checking on me.”

“Sure.”

Michael patted the car door before straightening up and heading toward his building.

Jeremy threw his door open and got out. “Jeremy!” He yelled.

Michael turned and frowned at him.

“My name is Jeremy.”

Michael smiled. “Jeremy.” He repeated. “Yeah. That fits.”

As promised, Michael was back the next day. He smiled as Jeremy walked up but didn’t stop singing what Jeremy assumed was a request for the mom with her daughter who were twirling each other around on the sidewalk. Once the song finished, the mom dropped ten dollars into the guitar case and thanked Michael profusely before taking her daughter’s hand and heading to the parking lot.

“Hello there.” Michael turned his full attention to Jeremy as the girls left.

“Hey.” Jeremy lightly kicked the guitar case. “Slow day?”

“Just getting started.” Michael shrugged. “Hey um… thanks for coming by yesterday.”

“I thought I was a stalker for that.”

“Yeah you are.” Michael smiled. “But it was really nice. I didn’t think anyone would miss me.”

“Well… I did.” Jeremy watched as Michael focused on his guitar, trying to hide his blush. “Was everything… I mean, are you okay?”

“Oh yeah.” Michael looked up. “I was just a little overwhelmed with life stuff you know? I had to focus on me for a little while. I’m doing better now.”

“That’s good.” Jeremy realized in that moment exactly what their relationship was. They weren’t friends. Which was Jeremy’s fault. But since they weren’t friends, Michael could disappear whenever he wanted to, or whenever he needed to. Jeremy might just stop seeing him one day and he’d never know why. He’d never get to just hang out with Michael on their own time and all of that was completely his fault because he was the one who kept turning down Michael’s attempts at friendship. Of course, they were more attempts at romance than friendship, but Jeremy was sure if he accepted one of the invitations platonically, Michael would be okay with that too.

“You work soon?” Michael asked, breaking into his thoughts.

“Uh,” Jeremy checked his phone. “Yeah. Five minutes.”

Michael nodded. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. See you.”

“Bye Jeremy.”

“Bye Michael.”

Now that Michael knew Jeremy’s name, he was using it every opportunity he got. Which was fine. Except every time he said it Jeremy blushed up to his ears for some reason. Which was very annoying.

“Jeremy!” Michael waved him over. Jeremy had just gotten off of work and Michael was packing up by the looks of it.

“What’s up?” Jeremy stuck his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Someone tipped me twenty bucks. Come with me to spend it.”

“Where?”

“Wherever you want.” Michael grinned.

Jeremy wanted to say yes. He always did. He wanted them to be friends. He wanted to get to know Michael. He just didn’t want Michael to get to know _him_. Because Jeremy was… disappointing.

“Sorry, I can’t today. I have a ton of homework.”

Michael slumped. “Fine. Go be a nerd.”

“See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Michael waved as he walked away.

It went on for a while like that. Michael always offering. Jeremy always declining. Jeremy kept waiting for the day when the offers stopped but it never came. Michael never pushed when Jeremy said no, but he always came back with another offer. And it should’ve been sweet. It should’ve reassured Jeremy that his worries about Michael not liking him were unfounded. But all it did was build up the eventual yes in his head. If he said yes now, it would be after nearly a month and a half of rejections. Which meant it would have to be an amazing date to be worth the wait, and Jeremy was positive that he couldn’t live up to those expectations.


	5. Ice Cream Car Chats

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Jeremy jumped. “Oh. Hi Michael.”

Michael’s smile faded. “Everything okay? You look upset.”

Jeremy continued staring into the ice cream freezer. “I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Michael said slowly. “Well, I was gonna get some ice cream and eat it on one of those benches outside. If you wanted to join me.”

“It’s too cold for that.”

“Well I’d let you borrow my jacket like the gentleman I am.”

Jeremy sighed. “I failed one of my finals.”

“Ouch.” Michael nodded. “Good reason for ice cream.”

Jeremy hummed in agreement. “Why are you getting ice cream?”

“Do I need a reason?” Michael smiled.

“Fair point.” Jeremy pulled open the freezer door and grabbed a pint of rocky road. “I’m gonna buy this and go eat it in my car.” He said.

Michael reached in before he closed the door and got a pint of cookie dough. “Do you want company?”

“If someone gets in the passenger seat I can’t do anything about that.”

Michael looked at him for a minute before he sighed. “Goodnight Jeremy.” He turned and walked toward the register.

“Wait.” Jeremy ran after him. “Wait!”

Michael looked at him tiredly and Jeremy was hit by how much it must weigh on Michael to get shot down over and over despite the fact that Jeremy kept seeking him out and flirting with him anyway.

“Please come sit with me.” Jeremy said. He motioned to Michael’s ice cream. “And let me buy your ice cream. Please.”

Michael eyed him for a minute before handing over the tub. “Okay.”

They walked to Jeremy’s car in silence and when they got in, Jeremy turned on the heater. Michael pried the lid off of his ice cream and stuck his plastic spoon into it. “So,” He shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. “You’re in school.”

“I am.” Jeremy started stabbing at his own ice cream.

“Please tell me it’s not high school.”

Jeremy laughed. “No. College. I’m twenty.”

“Thank god.” Michael sighed. “I’m twenty-one.” He added. “So, which final was it?”

“Physics.”

“Ah.” Michael nodded. “Sounds tough. What’s your major?”

“Engineering.”

“Oooh. Smarty pants.”

“Yeah whatever.” Jeremy flushed. “What about you? You using your guitar money to pay for school or anything?”

“Nah.” Michael shook his head. “It’s just for fun mostly. I don’t really need the money from that.”

“So what do you do for money then?”

“I do slightly illegal activities and a bag full of cash shows up on my doorstep the next day.” Michael shrugged. He let Jeremy stare at him for exactly seven seconds before he burst out laughing. “You’re too easy you know that?”

“Jesus!” Jeremy shoved him. “You sounded so serious!”

Michael kept laughing. “That was so good.” He finally caught his breath. “I teach at the community center. Guitar lessons and pottery.”

“Pottery, really?” Jeremy eyed him. “That’s not just a way for you to be like ‘oh I can show you let me just put my hands over yours’ blah blah?”

Michael snorted. “No. I teach kids you weirdo.”

“Mmm.” Jeremy nodded.

“But if I _did_ want to use it as a flirting tactic, I _can_ teach you by guiding your hands… if you want.” He smirked.

“Thanks, but I’m not really into art.”

“Lame.” Michael scoffed. “So what do you like then? If you hate art and you don’t like going on dates with cool guys.” Michael suddenly stopped. “Oh shit. You’re in a relationship aren’t you? That’s why you keep-”

“No!” Jeremy said quickly. “I’m not.”

“Ah, so it’s just because I’m ugly then.” Michael said, nodding seriously.

“Shut up. I never said that.”

“So you think I’m cute?”

“Shut _up_.”

Michael grinned. “Alright so tell me then. What do you do for fun?”

“I don’t know. I play a lot of video games. I like movies.”

“That’s so generic.” Michael shook his head in mock disappointment. “Everyone likes movies. Come on, give me something good. Tell me about how you get wasted at parties or bake cookies with your mom.”

Jeremy laughed and then dropped his eyes to his ice cream. “My mom actually left us.” He didn’t know why he was telling Michael this. “I was like fourteen. She just… left. She has a new family now.”

“I’m sorry.” Michael said softly.

“Sometimes I feel like…” Jeremy looked over suddenly. “Never mind. Wow sorry. We barely know each other and I’m just-”

“No it’s okay.” Michael urged. “Tell me. I want to know.”

Jeremy looked at him for a minute. “Sometimes I feel like there’s no point to dating.”

“Because of your mom?”

“Yeah. I mean, someone can spend years with you, marry you even, and then just decide you’re not what they want anymore. And I think I kind of expect that because… I don’t know. I’m not the protagonist of this story. I’m not the guy who ends up with the girl. You know,” He waved his hand. “Metaphorically speaking. That’s dumb. Sorry.” Again, he realized he wasn’t sure why he was just spilling his guts to Michael like this. Something about him just looked so… genuine. So interested in Jeremy. He didn’t even laugh when Jeremy finished talking.

“It’s not dumb but it is bullshit.” Michael said firmly. Jeremy raised his eyebrows. “It’s your life dude, you’re the protagonist whether you like it or not.”

“But I’m-”

“And also,” Michael went on. “I am _definitely_ the protagonist and I _am_ supposed to end up with the boy so… you’re really screwing up my plot here.”

Jeremy laughed. He looked over. Michael was smiling like it was a great accomplishment to make Jeremy laugh.

“One date.”

“Really?” Michael’s face lit up.

“Really. But I make no promises about the future. You get one date. Just dinner.”

“That’s all I need to make you fall in love with me.” Michael assured him. “When?”

“I’m free Saturday.”

“Okay.” Michael smirked. “I’d offer to pick you up but that would require you to give me your address thus furthering my stalking capabilities.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Give me your number so I can text you the address.”

Michael happily took Jeremy’s phone and started typing.

“Wait a minute,” Jeremy frowned as Michael handed his phone back. “You have a car?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Why don’t you drive it to Target when you play?”

“I do.” Michael frowned.

“Then why did you ask me for a ride that one day?”

“Oh.” Michael smiled guiltily. “I just… wanted to hang with you for a little bit.”

“I can’t decide if that’s creepy or cute.”

“I would recommend going with cute.” Michael smiled sweetly.

“I bet you would.” Jeremy shook his head as he dug into his ice cream again.

“Where do you want to go on our date?” Michael asked, still staring at Jeremy. “What kind of food do you want?”

“I don’t know.” Jeremy shrugged. “You’re the one who asked, you pick the restaurant. I’m cool with anything.”

“Sushi?”

“Never had it. But I’ve always wanted to try.”

“You’re twenty years old how have you never tried sushi?” Michael scoffed. “We’re going. I’ll take you to the best sushi place in the state.”

“My expectations are through the roof.” Jeremy laughed.

Michael grinned. “And I fully intend to meet them.”


	6. A First Date

“So this is…?”

“A California roll.” Michael repeated. It must have been the third time he’d explained at least.

“Uh huh.” Jeremy poked at it with his chopsticks. “I’m starting to regret allowing our first date to be a meal that requires dexterity.” He readjusted his grip.

“I can show you if you want.” Michael adeptly picked up a roll, dipped it in something, and popped it into his mouth without dropping a single grain of rice.

“How are you so good?” Jeremy extended his arm so Michael could adjust his fingers. Michael’s hands were warm.

“Practice.” Michael let go of his hand. “Try like that.”

It was better but Jeremy was still clumsy. He felt like he was dropping more food than he was eating. And Michael kept laughing at him, but it didn’t feel like mean spirited laughter. And Michael had a nice laugh. So all in all, Jeremy supposed it wasn’t so bad.

“Okay so,” Michael waved his hand. “Tell me about yourself. School, work, whatever.”

“Uh school is… you know. It sucks but it has its moments I guess.” Jeremy shrugged. “Work is cool I guess. I usually get scheduled with Christine who’s like my best friend so it’s good.”

“Christine.” Michael said frowning. “Why does that sound familiar?”

“She’s the musical girl.”

“Yes!” Michael snapped his fingers. “She says good morning to me every time I see her. I forgot you guys were friends.” Michael laughed. “She’s adorable.”

“She is. I had a crush on her when I first started working there.” Jeremy stopped talking suddenly. He didn’t catch Michael’s reaction because he was too busy yelling at himself for being an idiot.

 _Why would you bring that up on a first date?_ He thought, clenching his fist under the table. _He’s probably so uncomfortable now. He’s gonna think you’re-_

“I can see that.” Michael hummed. He didn’t seem to notice Jeremy’s sudden self-consciousness. “She seems like the type of girl you’d like.”

“Well she’s- hey wait a second.” Jeremy’s thoughts were pushed aside to focus on Michael’s comment. “What’s that supposed to mean? You don’t know me well enough to know my type.”

“Whoa chill dude.” Michael laughed. “I was just saying I could see you crushing on her. I’m good at predicting what people are into. Hence why I correctly guessed at your emo phase.”

“Hence?” Jeremy snorted.

“And you seem like the kind of guy,” Michael went on, smiling slightly. “Who’d be into short girls with a lot of energy,” He smiled wider, pretending to be interested in his drink. “And tall guys who play guitar.”

“Pretty bold assumption.” Jeremy teased.

Michael just laughed.

“So what’s your type then?” Jeremy asked as Michael shoved another piece of sushi into his mouth.

Michael didn’t respond verbally. He just waved his hand at Jeremy.

“What? Me?”

Michael nodded.

“That’s cheating.” Jeremy stared at his plate to hide his blush. “Give me a real answer.”

Michael laughed. “I don’t know. I don’t really have a type. I just like who I like. There’s been tall guys and short guys, every hair color, muscular guys and chubby guys and scrawny guys,” He looked pointedly at Jeremy when he said that which Jeremy took offense to. “Athletes and video game nerds and other musicians and,” He pointed his chopsticks at Jeremy. “Retail workers.”

“Come on. There has to be something they all have in common. Or most of them.”

Michael thought about that. “They’re all cute.” He drummed his fingers on the table. “They all make me laugh. And they can all keep up with my fantastic flirty banter.”

“Fantastic is a strong word.” Jeremy snorted.

“Excuse you. It wooed you into going out with me didn’t it?”

“No. You just wore me down.”

Michael grinned. “It’s all part of the flirting.”

After dinner they walked around downtown. It was just getting into the holiday season so the streets were half decorated. A few trees glowed with lights, there were wreaths on a few shop doors, and Christmas music crackled through the ancient speakers that lined the street.

“It’s too early for this crap.” Michael sighed.

“Agreed.”

“They should play some real music.” Michael reached out like it was no big deal and grabbed Jeremy’s hand.

Jeremy was glad Michael wasn’t looking at him so he wouldn’t see how red his face was. “Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Michael finally turned to grin at him. “Maybe you could lend them your emo playlist.”

“Ha. Ha.” Jeremy laughed dryly. He felt his phone buzz and pulled it out. There was a text from Christine asking how the date was going. He was typing back ‘great’ when he noticed the time. “Oh shit. It’s like eleven, I have to go.”

“Really?” Michael looked disappointed.

“I work at seven tomorrow.” Jeremy smiled apologetically.

“Ah. Alright then, let’s go.” Michael looked both ways before tugging Jeremy across the street toward where he’d parked.

Michael’s car was a faded yellow P.T. Cruiser. Jeremy made fun of it but he couldn’t deny that it suited Michael very well.

He slid into the passenger seat and Michael let him play music on the way home.

“So,” Michael said as he pulled up to the curb outside of Jeremy’s apartment. “I had fun tonight.”

“Me too.” Jeremy smiled.

“So do you think I could ask you out on a second date then?”

It was only then that Jeremy noticed how nervous he looked. He was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and he wouldn’t quite meet Jeremy’s eyes. Jeremy realized he’d been so caught up in his own nerves and his own insecurities about Michael liking _him,_ he hadn’t noticed that Michael seemed just as ready to be rejected.

“Yes. You could definitely ask me out again.”

Michael looked up, smiling. “And you’d say yes?”

“Well I can’t promise that.” Jeremy shook his head. “Where’s the fun without a little mystery?”

Michael laughed.

“Yes.” Jeremy said, directly contradicting himself. “I promise I’d say yes.”

Michael laughter faded into a soft smile. “Good. Well… I guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Jeremy smiled at the thought. “I guess you will. Goodnight Michael.”

“Goodnight Jeremy.”


End file.
